


Alternate Ending Two for Catch Two Tigers: Final Freedom

by achievemenhunter



Series: Hunting the Hunters (Mavinwood Psychoteeth/Cop AU) [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second alternate ending for Catch Two Tigers.</p><p>Michael's escape attempt doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending Two for Catch Two Tigers: Final Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second alternate ending for Catch Two Tigers! It's super happy and no one gets hurt!
> 
> P.S. The previous statement is a lie.
> 
> Content warnings for smut, blowjobs, character death, blood, and gore. Yep. This one does not go pleasantly.

Michael had the knife. He had it. His stomach was painted with both his and Ryan's release, making him feel dirty and used, but he had his means to escape. None of the other stuff mattered. All he had to do now was keep the knife from the older man's sight. Ryan began to move back, and Michael's leg went with him partway, repositioning to hide the knife from the older man's sight once he actually got up.

 

Ryan's hand suddenly shifted away from his thigh, reaching back to clamp around Michael's calf.

 

The redhead froze, the knife now clearly exposed. It was entirely obvious that he'd been caught out.

 

"And just what," Ryan began, voice soft and flat and dangerous as he plucked the knife from the covers, "were you planning on doing with this?"

 

Michael's throat went bone dry. Ryan's icy gaze seemed to pin him to the bed just as effectively as the weight of his body was. The younger man's mouth opened, but nothing came out, tears springing to his eyes instead. He'd been  _so close_. The knife had been in his grasp, all he'd needed to do was to stop Ryan from noticing he had it.

 

And he'd failed.

 

Ryan sighed - a heavy, loaded sound. "I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed," he said simply, leaning back and doing his pants up with one hand, the other still holding the knife. Michael closed his eyes, refusing to give Ryan the satisfaction of seeing him beg or make a futile attempt to avoid the blade.

 

They shot back open when he felt Ryan's weight shift off him, bare feet quietly hitting the floor. Confusion swirled through Michael for a brief second, brow furrowing, body twisting, and ignoring the feeling of semen dripping down his chest.

 

Then Michael realised what Ryan intended as the older man walked towards Gavin's bed.

 

His throat unstuck. _" _NO!_ "_ he screeched, yanking painfully hard at his chains, while Gavin stared up at Ryan like a prey animal caught under a snake's gaze.

 

"No, no, leave him alone, please!" Michael pleaded as Ryan reached Gavin's bedside, free hand coming up to softly caress the Brit's jawline. "I won't do it ever again, I promise, please don't hurt him-"

 

Ryan's thumb smoothed over Gavin's cheekbone before his hand slipped around to the back of the younger man's head, tangling in the unruly brown locks.

 

"-I'll do anything you want, I'll let you do anything you want to me,  _please_ -"

 

Ryan tilted Gavin's head back, exposing his neck, and placed a series of harsh, biting kisses there, new bruises forming over old. The knife was still gripped firmly in his other hand.

 

"-Nonono, I'm sorry,  _I'm sorry_ -"

 

Gavin let out a small whimper as Ryan's hand suddenly tightened in his hair, pulling back slightly and placing the tip of the knife against one side of the Brit's throat.

 

"-No stop,  _stop, STOP_ _!_ Please don't, please don't please-"

 

Ryan slashed the knife across Gavin's throat in one single, violent motion.

 

Blood sprayed and Michael started to scream.

 

The knife clattered to the ground, flecks of red flying from the blade to quietly splatter onto the floor. Gavin gurgled, his throat filling. He looked up at Ryan with a mixture of confusion and betrayal, like even after everything the older man had done to him, he didn't understand why Ryan had just done what he did.

 

Ryan cupped Gavin's cheek, a gentle, even regretful, expression on his face. "I  _did_  warn him this would happen," he murmured, and Michael almost missed the words beneath his own anguished screaming. "I'm sorry he didn't listen."

 

Gavin struggled to breathe for a few seconds more, then slowly fell silent, green eyes dull and empty. Ryan laid him down gently.

 

Michael began to scream himself hoarse. There were no words, just pure grief and rage clawing their way out of his throat, leaving it raw.

 

Ryan gave him an odd little smile, teeth white against the blood smattered on his face. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while, then, shall I?"

 

He slipped out the door as Michael continued to scream, leaving him with the bloodied corpse of his best friend. 

 

~* * *~

 

"You're not being any fun anymore, Michael."

 

It had probably been more than a day since Gavin's murder. Michael had no way to actually tell, but it felt like it had been at least a day.

 

In all honesty, it already felt like an eternity.

 

After a few hours of being left alone with a dead body and his own despair, Michael's solitude had been broken by Ryan's return. The older man had hefted the Brit's corpse over one shoulder, vanishing briefly into the next room before coming back for the bloodstained sheets on Gavin's bed. Then he'd disappeared for several more hours, likely disposing of the evidence of Gavin's death.

 

Michael was left with precious little to do but relive the other detective's murder in his head, over and over. He doubted he'd ever forget Gavin's desperate gurgles as he'd tried to draw air into lungs that were filling with blood.

 

By the time Ryan returned again, clean of any sign that he'd recently killed someone, Michael just felt hollow and numb.

 

When the older man had crawled on top of him, he didn't fight back like he had the first time. In fact, he barely reacted at all, apart from turning his head listlessly to the side to stare at the wall.

 

Ryan marked up the side of his neck with harsh, possessive kisses and he just continued to lie there.

 

Ryan's hand drifted along his side, gripping at his hip, and he just blinked slowly, unseeingly.

 

Even when the older man's hand rested over his cock and started to massage it, Michael's only reaction was for his body to twitch once, and he was still again.

 

Then he started to get hard.

 

Defeat flickered briefly in his hollow eyes before he closed them with a tiny sigh. Ryan yanked his underwear down so that he could handle the younger man more easily, licking the inside of his palm before slowly pumping along Michael's length.

 

The younger man's grief-numb haze started to fracture as Ryan worked him over, pleasure prodding at the corners of his awareness. An occasional noise or twitch of the hips broke through, and Ryan grinned, knowing that he was winning all over again.

 

Michael's eyes shot open with a gasp when he felt something hot and wet wrap around his cock. He dared to look down, and immediately regretted it.

 

Ryan was sucking him off.

 

And fuck, he was good at what he was doing. His tongue swirled around the head of Michael's cock, dipping into the slit and tracing around the edge before swallowing him whole. Michael made a sound of protest even as he bucked up into Ryan's mouth, head shoved back against his pillow.

 

He muffled all subsequent noises against clenched teeth and lips, but they were still clearly there. His arms strained against his cuffs and his body trembled.

 

Ryan pulled off suddenly, replacing his mouth with his hand as he moved to place hickeys along Michael's hipbones and thighs.

 

Michael quaked and let out an involuntary moan as Ryan swallowed him down again, one hand fondling the younger man's balls. His tongue pressed against the junction of Michael's cock and balls, making the detective whimper before dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside of Michael's shaft.

 

The younger man's breathing started to grow ragged and desperate. Ryan smirked around him, hollowing out his cheeks, and Michael came with an anguished cry, practically sobbing with distress.

 

Ryan had already taken everything from him, and now he'd managed to take even more.

 

"There, was that so hard?" Ryan simpered smugly from between his thighs, and Michael snapped.

 

Rage flooded him, lending him strength and speed. Before either of them knew it, Michael had clamped one leg around Ryan's throat, his other leg bent at the knee and hooked over the opposite ankle to lock it in place. He twisted, forcing his foot against one of Ryan's biceps and keeping that arm from reaching him. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do about Ryan's other arm. It flailed wildly for a moment before the older man got his bearings on the situation. He brought it up to try and pry Michael's legs from around his neck, nails scraping and tearing at flesh. Michael gritted his teeth against the pain and kept his grip tight. Ryan's face went from red to purple, spittle flecking his lips as he was unable to draw in enough air to fuel his consciousness. Blood flowed from the deep scratches on Michael's thighs, but no new injuries were being added as Ryan's muscles grew too weak for him to do anything other than twitch helplessly, before going still altogether. Michael kept the hold for a few more seconds, just in case the older man was faking, but when he finally let go Ryan didn't move.

 

His breath was ragged as he tried to figure out what to do next. Panic flashed through him as it dawned on him that he was still cuffed to the bed, that there was no guarantee that Geoff would be able to find him before he starved to death. After all, when he'd first been kidnapped Gavin had been gone for a week without any leads.

 

Forcing himself to calm, he dragged Ryan's unconscious body towards him, feeling for any tools he could use to escape with his feet.

 

He almost sobbed with relief when he felt the handle of the knife poking out of its sheath in Ryan's back pocket. He dragged it loose, trying not to think about the fact that it was likely the same one that had killed Gavin. Transferring the blade from his feet to his hands, he sawed at the cuffs on his wrists. Frenzied desperation led to a number of cuts on his hands and forearms, but after a few minutes he was free.

 

Ryan started to stir, and without even thinking about it, Michael plunged the knife into his neck. The older man twitched and flopped and gurgled, blood welling around the blade and the corners of his mouth. His eyes opened, only to go blank as his life left him.

 

Michael stared, panting, heart pounding.

 

Ryan was dead.

 

He should have felt happy, not hollow. He should have felt like he'd just avenged Gavin's death, but killing Ryan didn't feel like it even meant anything.

 

He'd won his freedom, but he'd still lost.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the second dead body he'd seen in as many days, Michael got up and bolted for the door, ripping it open. He ran through wherever it was that he'd been kept, not even taking in his surroundings.

 

Still naked, Michael burst from the building he'd been imprisoned in, and managed to make it almost a block before his emotions crashed down over him, forcing him to the ground as he started to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for Catch Two Tigers! No matter what, there's going to be someone unhappy in this series (even in an ending that I was toying around with where Michael and Gavin did actually get together, things still ended badly. You don't even want to know).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
